Sonny with a Chance of Stupidity
by Ksimran
Summary: Sonny makes a bet with Chad that everyone else sees as stupid but her. This is the first fanfic I've posted so please R&R. It would be greatly appreciated
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is the first story I've posted online so don't be afraid of being harsh I need all of the creative criticism I can get. Just no flames please. Well anyways enjoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the associated characters. I also do not own the Lakers, Bucks, or Buffalo Wild Wings. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>It all started yesterday at Buffalo Wild Wings. The other Randoms and I decided to watch the Lakers v Bucks game there together. I knew things were gonna get bad when five minutes after we got there Chad and all of the other Falls kids walked in. We tried to ignore them, but they sat down at the table right next to ours it wasn't that big a deal until Chad started bad mouthing the Bucks and that made my blood boil. Niko told me to stay calm, but after about two minutes I walked over to Chad. He was sitting there with that stupid smirk on his face and the bimbo, Portlyn, hanging off of his arm. "Hey Sonny," he said as he looked up at me "how is it going?"<p>

"It was going good until you decided to start bad mouthing the Bucks I hope you can put your money where your mouth is." I replied. He laughed and said "No Sonny, money would make this no fun, but I have an idea. How about we bet our time and service instead of money?" It hit me then that this was a stupid thing to do, but my ego wouldn't let me back down, even though my friends were staring at me like I was crazy. "Alright Chad" I said "What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if my team wins then you will be my personal slave and if your team wins then I will be your personal slave."

"Okay, but for how long?"

"The number of points the winning team won by will be the number of days of servitude. Do we have a deal?" He asked as he got up from his seat and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Deal" I replied shaking his hand. "Alright get ready to follow my every command Sonny"

"Oh just shove it Chad. Soon you'll be begging me for mercy" I said as I walked back to my table. I could feel the eyes of all of the Falls kids watching me as I sat down. My friends just stared at me and after what felt like an eternity Niko finally said "What the hell was that Sonny? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I wasn't thinking" I replied "my ego got in the way and I couldn't just back out, because Chad never would have let me live it down."

"But Sonny the Lakers beat the Bucks the last time they played each other and this time the Lakers are playing at home. The Lakers rarely lose at home."

"They only lost by one point and the Bucks are ready for them this time. So don't worry about Niko how bad can we lose. It'll probably only be like one or two points." After that nobody bothered me. We all just watched the game and overloaded on Soda. About halfway through the third quarter I started getting a bad feeling in my stomach, because the Lakers were leading by twenty points and things were not looking good for the Bucks with one of their star players benched with an in-game injury. I tried not to let it show on my face, but I could feel Chad staring at me and knew he knew what I was thinking. Things got a little better when the Bucks made three straight baskets bringing the score to Lakers 78 - Bucks 77, but after that things went straight downhill. The Bucks didn't score anymore baskets, but the Lakers scored another seventeen points bringing the final score to 95-77. I couldn't believe that they had lost by so much I was going to have to deal with being Chad's personal slave for eighteen days. Eighteen days. I could hear the Falls kids cheering and all of my friends looking at me with pity in their eyes. I walked over to Chad with my head held high and heard him say "Here she comes ladies and gentlemen. The loser of today's bet."

"Oh just shut up Chad."

"Sonny there is no need to be a sore loser. Its only eighteen days of servitude and I promise I won't go too hard on you as long as you play nice. Or I must just have to use your threat against you and make you beg for mercy. How does that sound Portlyn?"

"Oh that sounds awesome Chad" she replied as she walked over to us "I can't wait to see what you have in mind for this stupid clown"

"Now Portlyn, I think this is going to have to wait until midnight tonight when Sonny's eighteen days start. Sonny meet me at the Studio at midnight to start your eighteen days until then enjoy your last few hours of freedom" he said as he walked away towards the door of the restaurant. I was left speechless I had no idea how I was going to get through the next eighteen days without killing myself. I walked out to my car, because I didn't think that I could face my friends and all of the people celebrating inside. I sat outside not ready to go home and sit in my empty apartment until midnight. I sat there for about ten minutes before I heard a knock on my window. I rolled it down and saw Grady "Hey Grady"

"Hey Sonny are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Grady thanks for asking"

"No you're not Sonny don't lie to me. I would feel horrible if I was in your position. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I came over here to ask you if you wanted to stay at my place until you have to go to the studio I thought it would better than having to go home to your empty apartment since your moms in Wisconsin and all."

"Thanks Grady, but I'd rather just be on my own."

"Well then let me rephrase. You're coming over to my place to play video games until midnight. You really don't have a choice."

"Alright Grady, well if you insist" I replied a smile creeping onto to my lips as I let him into the passenger's side of the car. When we got to his place we headed to his game room and played midnight club until about 11:30. "Alright Grady well I really should be leaving so I'm not late. Thanks for the past few hours they really meant a lot."

"Anytime Sonny." He replied as he walked me to my car. I got into the car and drove to the studio. When I got there it was already 11:50, but Chad's corvette wasn't in the parking lot yet. I decided to just wait there for Chad. There was no point in getting comfortable. At 11:58 Chad pulled into the parking lot and I got out of my car and locked it walking over to his car feeling like I was heading to my execution not to the start of some stupid meat headed bet. I couldn't believe I had fallen for Chad's stupid trap

* * *

><p><strong>I will give a personal shout-out to anyone who gives me a helpful review<strong>

**:D**


	2. The Beginning: Chad

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. I've been swamped with College Applications and AP homework that I just never got around to posting this. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyways this is in Chad's POV so you guys can get a feel for his emotions behind the bet. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the associated characters. I also do not own the Lakers, Bucks, or Buffalo Wild Wings. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The Beginning: Chad's POV<p>

I couldn't believe my luck. I had been waiting for the perfect time to put my plan into motion and when I found out the Bucks were playing the Lakers I knew I couldn't waste the opportunity. It got even better when I found out that all of the losers from the funny hut were going to Buffalo Wild Wings to watch the game.

My plan was set in motion and I knew Sonny would fall for my trap; she is a gullible mid-westerner after all. I didn't have to do any work at all. The only hard part was convincing the cast to go with me. I mean CDC never goes anywhere by himself. When we got there the losers had already arrived and were sitting around waiting for the game to start.

In order for things to work out Sonny had to come over to me, so when we sat down I started throwing around insults. I could tell it was working from the look on Sonny's face, but pretended not to notice. Then about two minutes later she walked over to me with a pissed off look on her face. I put on my winning CDC half smile and said "Hey Sonny, how is it going?"

"It was going g good until you decided to start bad mouthing the Bucks I hope you can put your money where your mouth is." I laughed. I didn't think it would be this easy, but it was.

"No Sonny, money would make this no fun," I replied "but I have an idea. How about we bet our time and service instead of money?" I could see her register this. I was begging the beauty gods, yes beauty gods to please let her say yes. Finally she replied "Alright Chad, what were you thinking?"

I was completely shocked, but played it off and said ""I was thinking that if my team wins then you will be my personal slave and if your team wins then I will be your personal slave."

"Okay, but for how long?"

"The number of points the winning team won by will be the number of days of servitude. Do we have a deal?" I asked as getting up and sticking my hand out for her to shake. "Deal" She replied shaking my hand. "Alright get ready to follow my every command Sonny"

She shot me a dirty look and replied "Oh shove it Chad. Soon you'll be begging me for mercy" with that she walked away and I turned around to face my cast. They were all looking at me like I was a Random.

Finally Portlyn walked over to me and said " I can't believe you would do that. What happens if the Lakers lose? You're gonna have to service a Random and not just any Random Sonny Monroe the most annoying of all Randoms.

"Why don't you just leave the thinking to me Portlyn? The Lakers are playing a home game and they rarely lose a home game. I've planned this out and I'm gonna make sure that Sonny's life is miserable while she is my personal slave. Just you wait."

After that nobody bothered because the CDC persona was just that awesome.

About halfway through the third quarter I started feeling great, because the Lakers were leading by twenty points and things were not looking good for the Bucks with one of their star players benched with an in-game injury.

I looked over at Sonny and saw the concern written all over her face. I was jumping with joy on the inside, but on the outside I played it cool. I started to worry a little when the Bucks made three straight baskets bringing the score to Lakers 78 - Bucks 77, but after that things went straight uphill. The Bucks didn't score anymore baskets, but the Lakers scored another seventeen points bringing the final score to 95-77.

I couldn't believe that they had won by so much I was going to have Sonny as my personal slave for eighteen days. Eighteen days. I started cheering with my cast and turned around to see Sonny walking towards us with her head held high and said "Here she comes ladies and gentlemen. The loser of today's bet."

"Oh just shut up Chad."

"Sonny there is no need to be a sore loser. Its only eighteen days of servitude and I promise I won't go too hard on you as long as you play nice. Or I must just have to use your threat against you and make you beg for mercy. How does that sound Portlyn?"

"Oh that sounds awesome Chad" she replied as she walked over to us "I can't wait to see what you have in mind for this stupid clown"

"Now Portlyn, I think this is going to have to wait until midnight tonight when Sonny's eighteen days start. Sonny meet me at the Studio at midnight to start your eighteen days until then enjoy your last few hours of freedom" I said as I walked away towards the door of the restaurant.

When we got outside I walked Portlyn to her car and asked "Can you lend me some of your clubbing dresses and those tank tops that your mom hates. I want Sonny to suffer as much as possible and want her to wear something that she'll be completely uncomfortable to work tomorrow?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, but replied "Sure, anything to make a Random suffer. I'll drop them off in about an hour" after that I drove home to tell the maid to set up Sonny's room and to wait for Portlyn. Once Portlyn came by and dropped off the clothes. I left for the studio not wanting to be late. I got there at 11:58 and saw Sonny waiting in her car. She started to walk towards me and I felt like the ultimate victor of a war, not just of some stupid bet.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can come up with the kind of car Sonny dirves I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter and if anyone can guess the movie reference in one of Chad's quotes I'll love you forever and write you a one-shot for SWAC or HP. I love everyone who reviewed last time, but here are the shout outs to those of you that left helpful reviews:<strong>

**HatingThatILoveYou: I figured out later that my computer was auto correcting it form Nico to Niko so thank you.**

**Lovely SOS: I took everything you said into consideration, so I hope this is better if it isn't please let me so I can fix it again :)**

**and to**

**moniquelovesbooksandstories: I love you! Especially for sending me a PM and inspiring my second chapter which btw is almost done and will be up when I get home from church tomorrow around 5 in the evening my time (Cali)**

**Also I know this chapter is kind of short, but it was necessary so...yeah don't kill me. Please.**


	3. Day 1: The House

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3. I know its an hour and thirty eight minutes late, forgive me :( I hope you guys enjoy it and I promise the next chapter will be more from Chad's POV than Sonny's. Well anyways enjoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV<p>

I felt like I was going to puke. I considered running back to my car and backing out of the bet, but knew I couldn't for two reasons; One, we work together so he would never let me live it down and two, because Sonny Monroe is not a quitter. I was pretty sure my friends wouldn't mind, but the Fall's kids would never let me live it down. I was Sonny Monroe. If I could survive in Hollywood I could survive this.

When I got to his car my stomach was doing somersaults. I walked over to the passenger side door and opened it up. I couldn't help but notice how awesome his car was. It was a Midnight Blue 2013 Camaro ZL1, like the one in the Transformers movie. I couldn't believe he actually had one. How had he gotten his hands on such a beautiful machine? They weren't even out in stores yet. It was any teenager's dream.

When I sat down in the car Chad looked over at me with that stupid smile on his face and said "Hey Sonny, how goes it?" I felt like slapping him across his arrogant face, but instead just ignored the look and said "I'm not in the mood for your arrogant remarks Chad, so why don't you drive so we can get this stupid bet over with."

"Really, Sonny, really? I thought you would be happy to spend time with your favorite Mack Falls character, but I guess somebody is under appreciative of the good things in life" This pissed me off even more and I couldn't hold back my anger anymore so I yelled "What the hell is your problem Chad? I've never done anything to deserve this kind of shit from you. I mean we fight and insult each other, but its never that serious so why are you doing this to me?"

I didn't do anything to you Sonny you're the one who came over to me and started the bet. You weren't coerced into in anyway so blame me all you like, but this isn't my fault."

"Oh just shut and drive Chad there is no point in arguing with your pompous ass"

"I'm glad you finally realize you can't always be right"

"Just drive"

"I will, but not because you told me to, but because I want to"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

After that the car was quiet except for the radio and we pulled into a huge neighborhood about half an hour later. I couldn't see the house, because it was surrounded by trees and a huge fence with a gate. We pulled up to the gate and he punched a code into a keypad and the huge gate swung open. When I saw the house I was in complete shock.

His house was huge. I mean it was like 1 of apartments put together and the yard was huge. You could another house on his front lawn and still have room for three Olympic size pools. I couldn't believe that he lived in this place. Why would anyone ever need a house that big? I mean I thought he was an only child.

And like he was reading my mind Chad replied "I don't actually live here I have my own place behind the main house. My mom lives here with Jacob"

"Who is Jacob?"

"If you needed to know I would tell you. Now are you gonna get out or do I have to drag you out?"

"Way to be a gentlemen Cooper" I replied as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my purse. I started to walk away and realized I didn't know where I was going so I let Chad lead the way. We followed this path to the back of the house and then walked past a pool, hot tub, and what looked like a mini race track to a two story house that looked like a decent sized house compared to the monster house we had just walked by.

When we reached the porch I remembered I didn't have any clothes and said "Chad, what am I supposed to do about clothes I didn't bring anything with me, besides my purse."

"Don't worry Monroe I got you covered. I had Portlyn drop off some clothes for you to wear tomorrow and borrowed some of her nightgowns. I'll think you'll quite enjoy them actually." He replied with a laugh

"I refuse to wear anything that has been on her skanky body"

"Well the way I see it you really don't have a choice. If I say you have to wear it you have to wear it. I think the boys at the studio will enjoy the dress I picked out for you. Now before you say anything else go into the house and go to your room, it's the third door on the right in the upstairs hallway and the bathroom is the first door on the left. I can only handle so much clown in one day."

"I'll go inside, but not because you told me to, because I want to" So I opened the door and walked into the house. It was beautiful. Everything was done in light earth tones and there was a giant Mackenzie Falls poster hanging on the stairs. If this had been anyone but Chad I would have this strange, but it was so it wasn't. I walked into my room and was shocked at how big it was. In the middle was a huge bed and in one corner was a desk with a huge flat screen computer. On the other side of the room there was a huge plasma screen TV with a comfy looking couch in front of it. I was really tempted to watch TV, but it was already almost one in the morning.

I headed to the bathroom and noticed that everything I needed personal hygiene wise was laid out on the counter and a skimpy looking nightgown was hanging off of the door. I didn't really have a choice, because it was either wear that or fall asleep in my underwear. I didn't want to risk Chad seeing me in my underwear so I took care of business and put on the nightgown. I tried to rush back to my room, but stopped when I heard Chad let out a wolf whistle behind me.

"Damn, Sonny" he said when I turned around "I didn't think you could look that hot, but boy was I wrong." I just glared at him and said "Shut up Chad. I'm only wearing this, because you're making me so don't go insulting me like that."

"I knew you were innocent sonny, but I thought you would recognize a compliment when it hit in the face."

"I really don't have time to argue with you right now. I'm going to bed" with that I walked into my room and cuddled up and fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

Chad POV

"I really don't have time to argue with you right now. I'm going to bed." with that she walked into her room and I walked to my room. My room was like my personal sanctuary. It was done in shades of blue and white and my bed was made just for me. I couldn't believe Sonny was my personal servant for eighteen days. I was ecstatic for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. I need ideas so throw them at me (not literally) I can use all of the help I can get and once again if you can point out one of the movie references in this chapter I'll dedicate a one-shot to. <strong>

**and**

**to moniquelovesbooks: I haven't really decided on if I want Chad to stay that mean or not. It all depends on the ideas I get and what my gut tells me to do 3**


	4. Day 1: The Studio and The Plan

**A/N Don't shoot! I know its been forever, but I swear I had a legit reason for not updating…college applications…does that work? I sure hope so, because I've had this chapter written forever, but I never had time to type it. I really hope you guys like it, because I sure did even though it may make you hate Chad even more than you already do. I swear though its all a part of the master plan. Now this note has gotten way too long so without further ado I present to you the rest of Day 1 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the associated characters**

* * *

><p>Chad POV<p>

I woke up that morning feeling super groggy and excited at the same time. I couldn't wait to get started, but first I had to wake up Sonny. I walked into her room, threw a pillow at her and yelled "Hey clown wake up I want breakfast." She sat up in her bed, gave me a dirty look and said "Its 5 o' clock in the fucking morning, I'm going back to sleep. Why don't you make yourself breakfast?"

"I don't think so Monroe. I want you to make me breakfast." I replied with a huge smile on my face "I want three pancakes, one egg over easy, and some bacon. I suggest you get working, because I finish my workout at 7. Oh and make sure the kitchen is clean when you're done." She got up forgetting that she was wearing practically nothing and started walking towards the door. I stared at her just to make her uncomfortable and it worked.

"What the hell are you staring at Chad?" she asked with one hand on her hip

'Just pondering over your lack of modesty" and with that I walked out and headed to my weight room

Sonny POV

"Just pondering over your lack of modesty" and he turned around and walked out. I was shocked, too shocked for words. It was that bastards fault I was wearing this stupid thing in the first place. I walked into the bathroom hoping for a change of clothes, but no such luck. The asshole wanted me to cook breakfast for him in this pathetic excuse for a nightgown. I walked downstairs and turned the TV on for some background noise and started looking through the cabinets for all of the stuff that I needed.

It took me about an hour and a half, but I finished. I put all of the food onto one plate and then set about cleaning the kitchen. I finished with five minutes left to spare. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and settled down in front of the TV. I heard Chad come in at about seven, but ignored him until he called my name. I turned around and froze. I could not believe the sight before my eyes. Chad was standing there in nothing, but a pair of basketball shorts, glistening with sweat, and as if they were reading my mind, behind me I heard LMFAO go Ahhhhh, girl look at that body. Ahhhhh girl look at that body.

_Wait, hold on a sec, this is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about, my rival, the enemy, the thing I despise most on this planet_ I told myself _I can't let his perfectly chiseled abs or his super toned arms distract me. Stop it Sonny. Stop it. _My own mind was betraying me "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" he asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I shot him a dirty look and said "What do you want Cooper?"

Chad POV

"What do you want Cooper?" she asked

"OJ and a fork" I replied. She grabbed the stuff and handed it to me. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and said "Did I say I was done? I want you to feed me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? You want me to fucking feed you?"

"Yup" I replied with a huge grin on my face. So she grabbed the fork and sat down. I couldn't believe she actually fed me. I complained the entire time, but she just ignored it. Then finally at 7:30 I was done. "Now wash these" I said "and I'll meet you upstairs in your room" I walked into my closet and grabbed the two outfits that Portlyn had dropped off. Then I walked to her room and sat down on her unmade bed. After about a minute she walked into the room looking grumpy and tired. She waited for me to say something and when I didn't she said "Can we hurry this up, so I can take a shower? We have to be at work by nine."

"Well you can walk to the shower right now, but you don't have a towel or clothes, so you'll have to walk through the hallway naked to get what you need from your room." I replied

"Whatever, just tell me what you want me to wear Chad" she replied looking even more pissed off. I stood up and grabbed the two outfits showing them to her. The look on her face was classic. The first outfit was a curve hugging red dress with a super low cut front and a basically nonexistent back that would fall right above her knees.

The second outfit was my favorite, it was a midriff tank top and denim booty shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. I could tell she had a hard time controlling her disgust of the outfits before her, but finally she said "You can't be serious? I've never worn anything like this before, not even when I go clubbing."

"I know" I replied "and that is exactly why you have to wear it." I flashed my winning CDC smile as she grabbed the clothes and walked out the door, giving me a dirtier look then I thought she was capable of.

Sonny POV

I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage and walked to the bathroom. I didn't know how I was gonna face everyone at work with this kind of dress on. After I was done showering I putting on the dress, blow dried and straightened my hair, put on a little make-up, and walked downstairs.

I found Chad in the foyer waiting for me with a very pissed off look on his face. He was holding a pair of stilettos in one hand and my purse in the other. "Hurry it up, Monroe" he practically screamed at me "we're running late, I like to get to work a half hour early so I can touch up on my Chadtasticness before we start rehearsal."

"Wow Chad, and just when I thought you couldn't get anymore shallow."

"Oh, just shut up and grab your stuff so we can go"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir." I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Just get in the car"

"Okay, but not because you told me to, but because I want to"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Chad POV

The ride to the studio was uneventful, but when we got there the real fun started. Sonny tried to rush into the Prop House, but the 4-inch stilettos kept her from doing that and after almost falling she slowed down to a walk. All of the fall's boys started cat calling and whistling just to make her uncomfortable. One of them even had the balls to yell "Damn girl, let me get some of that"

She turned around glaring at him, hair flying out behind her and yelled "Have you ever even seen a woman before? Oh wait, with a face like that probably not." The boy looked dumbstruck while she walked off to the Prop Room. I walked to the Mack Falls set with a huge grin on my face.

Sonny POV

When I walked into the Prop House everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Tawni was the first one to step up and say something. "Did he make you wear that, because if he did that is highly cruel and unusual."

"Yeah, Tawni, he did and that's not even the worst part."

"What could be worse than that dress?"

"The fact that it's Portlyn's" I replied with a grim look on my face. She looked like she was about to puke "You mean that skank has been in that dress. I would never have put that dress on."

"Yeah" Nico said walking up behind her "Sonny, you can't let him do this to you, he is taking it too far."

"I can't quit Nico; he'll never let me live it down. I mean it's not like he has been known to be a nice person. I knew what I was getting into when I made that stupid bet, so now I have to deal with the consequences."

"I know Sonny, but none of us will look at you any differently if you decide to back out, because this," he said motioning at the dress and heels "is not you. You look completely uncomfortable and we don't want to see you like this." He made a pretty convincing argument, but the part of me that said Chad was going to be a total douche if I chickened out won in the end.

"I love you guys for caring, but I can't quit and you guys know that. Chad would never let me live it down, so can we just drop it and get to the conference room?" and with that we walked to the conference room.

The next few hours went by pretty fast and before I knew it lunch was upon us. I walked to the commissary dreading what Chad might have me do. I totally forgot about the dress I was wearing until I noticed the strange looks everyone was giving me. I felt my stomach drop when I saw Chad standing by the Mack Falls table waiting for me to walk over there.

I took my sweet time walking over to him and this didn't seem to make him very happy. "Damn it, Sonny. I'm trying to be nice here, but if you keep doing shit like that I can't."

"Nice? You think making me wear this skanky dress to work is nice?"

"Just be happy I let you wear that much, because it could have been much worse. Now wait here while I go get us lunch."

"Wait, you mean you're not gonna make me get it?"

"No, because that would get you out of having to talk to Portlyn and all of your other favorite people here at Mack Fall's"

"Dick"

"Have fun" he said as he walked away. The second I turned around Portlyn went on the attack, she walked over to where I was standing and said "What the hell are you doing standing here?"

"Waiting for Chad to get us lunch so we can eat. Why are you in my business?"

"Because anything that is Chad's business is my business and don't try to turn this around. I'm the one asking the questions."

"Wow. Now I feel like we're on a bad crime drama."

"Don't patronize me clown. I am and always will be above you. You should show me some respect."

"I'll start respecting you the day you stop throwing yourself at every boy that walks into this studio." and with that I turned towards everyone else at the table and asked "Does anybody else have any problems with my being here, because quite frankly this is not how I want to spend my lunch either. Nothing? Good. So now we can just sit here in peace."

After a few more minutes Chad came back with two trays. One with lunch for me and the second with his lunch. Luckily he had gotten me the same thing he got for himself, so I didn't have to suffer through the nasty cafeteria lunch. "You're welcome Monroe."

"For what?" I asked pretending to be oblivious

"For getting you out of having to eat that crap that you Randoms get from the cafeteria everyday."

"I don't know what you're talking about, we eat the same food you guys do"

"Do you really Sonny? Do you really?" he replied giving me that all knowing look of his. I broke under the pressure and mumbled "No. Thanks"

"Was that so hard know?" I didn't even answer I just shot him a dirty look and started eating my lunch. After about three minutes Chad jumped out of his chair and said "Crap, I forgot to get ketchup for my fries. I really don't want to g-wait. Sonny go and get me some ketchup for my fries."

"Why?"

"because every time I go over there the hairy lunch lady flirts with me."

"Ughhh. Fine." I walked over to the counter and started looking for the ketchup packets when suddenly someone hit me from behind and the soda in my hand went flying all over my dress. I turned around to find Portlyn grinning with Glee. "What the hell is your problem Portlyn?"

"You, obviously"

"I don't understand. This isn't even my dress, so the only person this actually causes any harm to is you. Do you ever use the thing they call a brain, that sits in your head?" I replied putting on my best condescending look I could and just laughing.

'I-uh-it was-uh-"

"Cat go your tongue?" I asked as I walked away. When I got back to the table Chad just gave me one look and pointed to the door of the commissary. We started walking and he lead me to his dressing room. When we got there he said "I have that other outfit from this morning in my closet, so why don't you shower and get changed. I don't want you to be all sticky when you get in my car later today."

"Can't I just go grab something from my dressing room?"

"No."

"Well it was worth a shot" I said as I grabbed a towel and headed into his bathroom.

Chad POV

I couldn't believe Portlyn would do something that idiotic and dumb. She must be really stupid to ruin her own dress like that. I realized then that neither me nor Sonny had gotten to eat our lunches so I decided to text Portlyn

~Can you bring my lunch to my dressing room and Sonny's too?~ CDC

~ill bring urs but not that bitch's~ Portlyn

~Come on P don't be like that. I'll make it up to you after this is all over. I promise~ CDC

~fine but it better be good or else~ Portlyn

After a couple minutes she walked into my dressing room with two trays of food. She set the food down on the table and started to walk towards me. I knew what she wanted, but this could not happen with that clown in the bathroom. "Not now Portlyn, Sonny's in the bathroom."

"I don't care."

"But I do. I'd rather not have her walk in on us doing the dirty"

"Fine. Whatever. Call me when you're ready to "do the dirty". Until then don't even think about it."

"Wow…alright." after she walked out I heard something coming from the bathroom =. I started to walk over there and realized it was a voice. When I opened the bathroom door I heard Sonny singing Theres no religion that can save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor _Damn here voice is sexy _ So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you from walking out the door _Wait! What am I saying? She is the enemy, she is a clown. In no way is anything a clown ever sexy. Period. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. _I didn't hear the shower turn off, but I did hear her scream "CHAD? What the hell are you doing in here? Are you spying on me in the shower? Creep."

"No, no, no I was just-uh-here for my-uh-deodorant. Yeah that's right I was here to get my deodorant."

"I don't know how you act, because you're a horrible liar"

"No I'm not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Whatever. Can you just get out so I can change and get back to the conference room, before Marshall kills me?"

"Yeah" With that I walked out, leaving her to change and contemplate what just happened.

Sonny POV

_I couldn't believe it, he had been spying on me in the shower. That whole deodorant thing had been total bullshit. _I thought to myself as I put on the second outfit from this morning. This one was even worse than the first one. It revealed every curve of my body and the shorts and v-neck left little to the imagination. I still had to wear those stupid heels from this morning making my legs look even longer and making the shorts look even shorter. I just prayed that no one said anything this time.

Chad POV

I couldn't believe this, I just got caught spying on Sonny, fucking, Monroe, while she was in the shower. _You can't let her get into your head _I thought to myself _that would be very bad_. Then suddenly it hit me. _Get her to fall for you. That will seal your rep as the ultimate player. Date her for a while and then crush her like a bug. It will be all over the tabloids from the second it starts to the very last minute, but its gonna be a ton of work. From here on out its gotta be sweetheart, nice Chad, not asshole Chad._

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to update faster this time, now that I'm done with my college applications and all :)<strong>

**Don't forget to Review 3  
><strong>


	5. A Note to my Readers

This is a note to my readers so I know many of you won't want to read it, but it would mean so much to me if you would 3

* * *

><p>I know I swore I would update earlier and I'm sorry for not sticking to my word, but sometimes things happen that we can't control. I know I haven't been on FF very long, but I'm just happy that I have a creative outlet now. I mean many people who I talk to on a day to day basis don't know what I'm about to tell you guys, so here it goes…<p>

I started cutting again about a month ago. I honestly didn't think it would happen again when I went clean, but depression is one of those things that comes out of nowhere and punches you in the gut. I feel like I'm not going where I should be in life. I'm a senior in high school and I feel as if my life is over, because I fucked up one semester of my sophomore year. I'm not going to my dream school, I'm not eligible for any for of a Cal Grant because of my GPA, my family is broke, and I have no one left to talk to. I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing, but when I'm doing it, it just feels so good. Afterwards, though I feel like punching myself in the face, because I know what a stupid thing I just did. I know these problems may not seem cut worthy to some of you, but in my family I'm a disappointment and I'm reminded of it everyday when I look my mother in the eyes and that's the only thing I see. I'm not writing this for sympathy or to gain more readers. I'm writing this hoping someone will listen and care, because I can't tell anyone in my house. In my house depression doesn't exist, its an urban legend.

Now that I got that off my chest I want you guys to know that I've written like four chapters, but they are all in my physics notebook, because instead of taking notes like I should be for that class I write stories and imagine these amazing scenarios that help me survive the dragging 52 minutes of listening to my Filipino science/math teacher go on and on about Archimedes's Principal. I've been trying to type them up, but I haven't really had the capacity to sit down at the computer for longer than like half an hour unless I'm watching The Notebook, or The Last Song, or any other movie along those lines. They help me realize that life isn't over, but only for a short period of time. I know that a lot of you that read the last chapter, but didn't review, but I would love it if you would review again. I miss you guys and really hope that I can gain you all back :) Reviews make me smile and help me get through the day, so please review even if its only one word. At least that way I know that you guys are still here and care 3

* * *

><p>P.S. You guys should follow me on twitter ksimbak :) I'll follow anyone who follows me back :)<p> 


End file.
